Floors are generally cleaned with water, to which appropriate products may possibly be added. But, after such a washing, they are easily dirtied as long as they have not dried, which requires a long time more or less depending on the thermal and hygrometric conditions, and leads, if the floors are subjected to intense traffic, to their washing being undertaken only during times when this traffic is less intense, which is a constraint limiting considerably the possibilities of washing and therefore not allowing them to be as carefully maintained as may be desired.
The present invention provides a household appliance for cleaning floors which avoids this drawback and which is also applicable to the cleaning of windows and other washable surfaces.